


Jealous

by Vizkopa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, aot - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> You've been garnering a lot of unwanted attention lately. Levi is not happy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

One would think there’d be a lot of benefits to dating your superior. You, however, did not get to enjoy any of them. Levi was not the sort of person to display his feelings to the world, and you could only imagine what your fellow trainees would think of you if they knew. Thus, your relationship was to be kept a secret, and that meant no lenience for you when it came to chores and the like.

Not that you minded. You understood the risks of being involved with the Captain, and you knew that if you were discovered it could mean trouble for both you and Levi. But, there was something so thrilling about having to hide it from everyone – sneaking out of your dorm in the dead of night, stolen kisses in shadowed corners, and fleeting, lust-filled glances across a crowded room. You had to admit, it was _hot_.

The one downside was that you had to convince everyone around you that the two of you knew each other only as a trainee and her superior officer. This was not difficult for Levi, who had many years to perfect his stoic outer appearance. For you, it was not so easy. You had never been good at hiding your feelings, completely unable to stop yourself from blushing whenever Levi cast a casual glance your way, or from stuttering whenever he asked you a question in public. It was impossible to hide anything when you lived in such close proximity to scores of other soldiers, and you were sure your fellow trainees of the 104th squad were beginning to suspect something. What’s more, it was becoming increasingly difficult to come up with reasons why a young female like yourself would not go out with any of the boys in your squad.

“You hair looks nice today, [Name],” an uncomfortable Bertholdt commented from across the dining table.

You blushed and stammered a thank you to the equally red-faced boy before you. He gave you a small smile, as if relieved you had accepted his compliment. You had worn your [h/l] [h/c] hair up today in the hope that Levi noticed the effort you had put in to look respectable. You cast your eyes about the hall, but Levi wasn’t there. Slightly deflated, you turned your attention to the heated conversation between the two boys to your right.

Eren and Jean had been butting heads since day one, and tonight was no different. You didn’t bother paying any attention to what they were arguing about this time, you simply sighed heavily, causing both boys to stop abruptly and turn to you.

“What’s wrong, [Name],” Eren asked, blinking.

You shook your head. “It’s nothing, just-”

“Your upsetting her, you idiot!” cried Jean, turning angrily to Eren.

“Me? You’re the one who started bragging on about joining the military police!”

“Guys, just stop fighting for five minutes please?” a concerned looking Marco pleaded, but the two boys ignored the freckled boy. Marco cast you an apologetic smile, and you gave him a small one in return, rolling your eyes. _And there they go again_...

You suddenly felt a large hand creep onto your leg and squeeze gently. Reiner leaned in from your left and muttered in your ear, sending a shudder down your spine and a blush to your cheeks.

“What say the two of us get out of here?” he smirked, his hand moving slightly higher. This earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs, and you were rewarded by his low grunt of pain.

“In your dreams, Reiner,” you said giggling as he clutched at his side.

You cast your gaze around the room once more, your heart leaping as you spotted a familiar ebony-hair head a few table away. It sank again, however, when you realised Levi’s cold, steel blue eyes were directed at you in the form of a glare. _Oh no_ …

He got up suddenly and strode purposefully from the room, not giving you so much as a second glance, but you saw the tiny head motion he made as he passed by your table. It said, “ _Come here. NOW_!” 

You waited until he had left the hall before excusing yourself from the table, claiming you had a headache and needed to go to bed.

“Want some company?” remarked Jean, winking, which earned him a death glare from Eren. You simply ignored him and left the hall, finding yourself in the cool Autumn night air.

Instantly you felt arms around you, pulling you around the corner and into the shadows. You were shoved against the wall, and found yourself pressed between hard wood and the equally hard body of the Captain.

“Levi!”

“What the hell was that, [Name]?” he said, voice dripping with malice. He was breathing heavily, each hot breath rustling your [h/c] hair.

“What was what?” you asked, incredulous.

“You know very well what,” he hissed.

You face hardened and you looked him bravely in the eye. “I was only keeping up pretences, Levi. I can’t help the things they do. They would never guess I was involved with someone, least of all you.”

Levi calmed visibly, but kept you pinned to the wall, his face leaning in close. “It makes me angry, you being with them.” _Oh_ , you thought as realization hit you. _Levi is jealous_!

“They’re my friends, Levi. It’s not like I can just avoid them altogether.”

“Friends who only want one thing from you,” he growled, pressing his face into the crook of your neck, kissing and biting gently.

“And what do you want from me?” you asked coldly. He froze and pulled back, speechless. He recovered quickly.

“More than they do,” he said.

“Is that so?”

He nodded.

“Then tell them. I’m sick of sneaking around, Levi. And you’re sick of other guys flirting. _Let them know I’m yours_.”

He looked at you, surprised, then smirked wickedly.

“I’ll do more than tell them,” he said, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder, much to your protest. “Let’s give the girls in your dorm a little surprise when they decide to turn in.”

“ _Levi!_ ”


End file.
